Il mio angelo
by esthertxu21
Summary: Aro nunca se ha sentido atraído por humanos. Los considera fascinantes, pero al final del día siguen siendo mero alimento. Sin embargo, esto podría cambiar cuando una joven llega a Volterra. Todo puede pasar y nada está prohibido.


**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que me apetecía escribir un fanfic acerca de los Vulturi y especialmente, acerca de Aro. Es un personaje fascinante y realmente sexy, así que esto será la historia de un oc con dicho vampiro... Espero que os guste!**

El viento frío me golpeaba el rostro, y aunque iba abrigada me encontraba tiritando. Era primavera en Italia, y en vez de estar disfrutando de un clima relativamente cálido se había pasado lloviendo prácticamente desde que llegué hace una semana, y lo único que había podido lucir hasta el momento era ropa de abrigo.

\- La visita va a comenzar. – Anunció una chica joven, que se había presentado hace unos minutos como nuestra guía por el castillo de Volterra.

Miré a mi alrededor. No éramos un grupo muy grande. Unas quince personas de diferentes nacionalidades, eminentemente turistas, todos armados con cámaras de fotos, móviles y folletos. Me coloqué en la parte de atrás del conjunto, no especialmente interesada en lo que la guía nos iba a contar, pues yo ya me había molestado en informarme del castillo y su historia.

Empezamos a avanzar por diferentes pasillos, adornados con diversos cuadros y candelabros, que conformaban un intrincado laberinto que supuse sólo los habitantes de esta fortaleza podrían descifrar.

Tras pasar por diferentes salas lujosamente decoradas llegamos a unas grandes puertas de madera, que se abrieron para revelar un gran salón en el cual había unas figuras vestidas de negro. _¿Por qué están estos aquí?_ Me pregunté, avanzando con el resto del grupo mientras observaba a mi alrededor. Algo no iba bien.

-Que empiece la cena. –Pronunció uno de aquellos hombres.

Y entonces empezó el caos. No me dio tiempo a ver nada más que sombras moviéndose de un lado para otro, gruñendo y abalanzándose sobre el resto de turistas. Gritos y llantos. Cuerpos cayendo al suelo pálidos como la nieve. Y yo en medio de aquella matanza.

Trastabillé hacia atrás, apostándome contra la pared, buscando frenéticamente una vía de salida. Pero no había ninguna escapatoria; la puerta por la que habíamos accedido al gran salón se encontraba cerrada, y era tan grande que una sola persona no podría abrirla; el pequeño pasadizo que se vislumbraba al otro lado de la sala estaba demasiado lejos. No llegaría viva hasta allí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba ningún extranjero en pie. Todos estaban en el suelo, con rostros blanquecinos y sin vida. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

Observé a los causantes de esa masacre, con atuendos negros como la noche y rostros de aspecto céreo. Temblando me pregunté porqué no me habrían matado; no podían no haber reparado en mi presencia, ¿no?

Y entonces sin mediar palabra, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Salieron primero los tres más mayores, los cuales lucían serios y peligrosos. Después fueron abandonando la sala el resto de individuos, hasta que sólo quedaron los cadáveres y yo.

Me levanté cautelosamente, y avancé hacia la puerta sin creerme lo que acababa de ocurrir. Seguro que era una broma de cámara oculta, y querían ver cuál sería mi reacción. Eso es.

Estaba a punto de marcharme por donde había venido, aun temblando y con un sudor frío recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, cuando escuche varias voces y vislumbré figuras al final del pasillo, que avanzaban hacia donde me encontraba. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí apresurada hacia el pequeño pasadizo que se encontraba al otro lado del salón, escondiéndome en las sombras, con el corazón acelerado.

Tras un breve momento de vacilación, decidí que mi única opción era adentrarme entre aquellas angostas paredes, buscando alguna salida. No podía arriesgarme a quedarme tan cerca de ese salón, y menos cuando había gente que se dirigía hacia allí.

No sé cuanto pude estar andando. El corazón me resonaba en los oídos y todos mis sentidos estaban alerta para parar en cuanto oyera algo sospechoso. Y aún así, no fui capaz de ver la figura que estaba en un lado del corredor hasta que estuve casi a su lado. Unos ojos rojos se clavaron en mí y sentí como el pánico recorría mi cuerpo. Y después caí en el vacío. No podía sentir nada.

 _¿Así se siente el morir?_ Me pregunté, con una mezcla de terror y asombro.

Pero mis dudas se vieron disipadas cuando de repente todo se iluminó y me encontré tirada en el suelo ante tres figuras las cuales, desgraciadamente, ya conocía. Me incorporé quedando de rodillas, completamente rodeada y sin acabar de entender que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro, con ojos rojos como rubíes y una sonrisa torcida que le otorgaba un cierto aspecto dantesco. Su piel era tersa y blanquecina, marmolea, y sin embargo poseía una belleza inhumana que hizo que me quedase observándole perpleja.

\- Me la he encontrado merodeando por el ala norte. – Respondió una voz masculina.

Me giré para encontrarme un chico joven, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos que me miraba amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Y qué hacías por ahí, _querida_? – Susurró otra vez el hombre de pelo oscuro, clavando su mirada en mí.

Y entonces recordé lo que había presenciado en aquel castillo, y que aquellas figuras que se erguían frente a mí eran asesinas y no parecían tener remordimiento alguno.

\- Por favor. – Murmuré, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – No diré nada. De verdad. Yo…

\- ¿De qué? ¿De qué no has visto nada exactamente, _querida_? – Me interrumpió, acercándose hacia mí.

Tragué saliva y fui a dar un paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarme lo máximo posible de aquel hombre tan hechizante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, pero me encontré paralizada por el pánico. Abrí la boca para responder pero no me pareció elocuente decir lo que había presenciado, así que la volví a cerrar y me mordí el labio.

\- Aro, acaba con esto. – Dijo con firmeza otro de los hombres vestido con una túnica negra, apostado a la izquierda del susodicho Aro.

Éste inclinó la cabeza para mirarme con curiosidad, y acortando la distancia que nos separaba, me acunó la mejilla con su mano. Y sentí como si estuviera escarbando en mi mente, como si tuviera acceso a mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Conseguí sacar coraje y dar un paso hacia atrás, pero su otra mano me retuvo en mi posición agarrándome del brazo mientras me sonreía.

\- No lo creo conveniente, hermano Caius. – Respondió tras un momento. – Esta chica es verdaderamente interesante.

Caius hizo una mueca y adoptó una actitud aburrida, dejando a Aro divagar.

\- Llevadla a una habitación y dadle ropa limpia. Que se lave. Luego traedla a mi habitación. – Mandó, dirigiéndose al resto de individuos que asintieron levemente para volver su atención hacia mí.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, caí otra vez en la oscuridad.


End file.
